Husky654
Husky654 (AKA "Fatass", "TimmyTim" or "Androlupus XVIII") is a former member of SWDAC. He did not upload videos, and was not often in videos. He was known for his selfish attitude and weight. According to other members of SWDAC, he is often stubborn and inconsiderate of other people, using slang and derrogoratory or offensive language more often than most people. He also dislikes being recorded by other people, even SWDAC members, which may explain why he isn't in many videos. This eventually led to the group decision to kick him out of SWDAC. Husky654 seemed to be the "scapegoat" of SWDAC. Other members often made fun of him for various things, sometimes not even pertaining to anything they were currently doing. He was often criticized for... *Weight *Mouth-Breathing into the Microphone *Offensive Comments *Lack of Intelligence Husky does not have a youtube channel. Ethan's Drawing It has come up a few times on whether Ethan's drawing of Husky that he uses in Thumbnails and Pictures, accurately depicts Husky's character. Ethan has commented that Husky's character is "Humoresly Opposite" of the person he really is. For instance, Husky's character is black but Husky himself is not. Husky's Character is almost never seen from the nose down, creating a creepy "Stalker-like" appearance. He is often seen in weird places in a picture, where something ridiculous cuts off the edge of his face, and the rest of his body isn't there. It has been rumoured that Husky654 has a huge head, but tiny body, his body is never seen because it is microscopic, and the other members of SWDAC call him fat to help him feel more "normal" and accepted. The Original Minecraft Series EDCrtehbest's "Original Minecraft Series" is the only set of videos Husky has starred in. He appeared briefly in episodes 34 - 39, and again in episodes 43 - 47. He is often referred to as a "Tornado" because of the loud, breathing noises that come through his microphone throughout the series. Other Videos Other than "The Original Minecraft Series", Husky has only appeared in one other video called "Skype Call w/ SWDAC" and he wasn't even truly "there". He was in the background of Anthony's Microphone. Kicked out According to Ethan's formspring account and "Minecraft: Abyss Adventures | Prologue | MINECRAFT MACHINIMA #2", Husky was kicked out of SWDAC sometime in the week of November 18, 2012. While other members have remained quiet about the decision, Ethan answered a question on why he was kicked out of the group. :: '' '' :: "1. He never played anything with us or did anything with us, and when we tried to include him he just called us names. 2. He's mean, racist and offensive. A lot of the stuff he says could be taken badly if in a video. One comment and a certain demographic of our fanbase goes bye bye. People generally assume that you think alike of your friends unless you speak up about it, and if we ever directly confronted him about it, it would probably end in an argument. He's the most stubborn person I know and he's not going to change. He'll just call us something derogatory and continue saying offensive stuff. We've never wanted to offend anyone and hopefully never will. 3. He generally doesn't even like the idea of uploading videos to youtube and doesn't like being recorded, which is kind of what SWDAC has become about for it's members. Playing games and messing around with friends for a small, but awesome, fanbase that enjoys watching it. Husky does neither of those things, and therefore doesn't belong in the group. 4. He was never a very popular person in the group. The only reason he was ever considered a part of it was because Anthony met him in elementary school and they used to be best buds. When we started SWDAC, he still played stuff with us, but he never really got along with any other members. My opinion of him personally isn't very good. I've never seen him do anything "good" or "nice" for anybody other than himself, and he never made any attempt to be friendly with anyone. How he managed to get Anthony to like him in the first place is beyond me, but for me he's always just kind of been... there. :: '' '' :: I could go on, but those are the bigger reasons why he was kicked out. To be honest, I don't think this will affect him at all, as he never did anything for or with SWDAC to begin with. Other than a change in what is considered "SWDAC", it won't affect anybody involved, really... It just didn't feel right to have him in the beginning and end of every video when he wasn't ever involved." It was previously hinted at that he would be kicked out before it was officially announced because of the way other members talked about him, and the fact that he was removed from most general SWDAC pictures. Trivia * Despite the constant breathing noises into his microphone during recordings, Husky654 does not breathe. * As of November 25, 2012, Husky654 is no longer a member of SWDAC.